Talk:Sameen Shaw
Pictures I've just finished reviewing this article to see if copyedits of new content are needed, and was struck by the excess of pictures, and how overly large a couple pictures were. Pictures should support text, not replace it. As it stands, the article has so many pictures that they interrupt the flow of text badly. I believe some should be removed and others reduced in size and/or resituated to improve the text flow. LeverageGuru (talk) 22:55, November 16, 2013 (UTC) :I was the one that first added content and images (as you can see in this older version of the page) and it was pretty well shaped. I don't understand why someone removed most of them and why it's so poorly placed, but I could fix it using (again) the normal structure of thumbs I like. ~Playsonic2 10:45, November 17, 2013 (UTC) :: I'd support a reduction in the number of pictures. I understand the tendency to want to add a picture of every exciting event in a character's storyline, but it can, and in this case has overwhelmed the narrative that's supposed to be the main component of the page. The only newer one that I'd encourage us to retain is the one of Sameen. That's a pretty significant image. Otherwise, some thoughtful thinning is in order. --LeverageGuru (talk) 10:50, November 17, 2013 (UTC) ::: But you mean here, right? I don't think I add too many pictures, I try to keep it consistent with the paragraphs and not put them too near. Take for example the Root article, I chose certain moments because that woman is full of events. ~Playsonic2 10:57, November 17, 2013 (UTC) :::: I don't think anyone in particular adds too many, just that over time, too many have crept into this particular article, via additions by a number of editors. As a result, they've begun to disrupt the flow of the text. The version you linked above has a few well-chosen and well-positioned pictures that support the narrative, and the page is much easier to read and far more pleasing to the eye as a result. --LeverageGuru (talk) 11:19, November 17, 2013 (UTC) Sameen Shaw The official CBS website (including the CBS Press Express section) lists her character as Sameen Shaw. Perhaps we should remove the "previously known as" part in the introduction? 23:42, March 4, 2014 (UTC) :The Machine also recognizes her as Sameen Shaw (see ). I think it's time we get rid of the "Samantha". Helloclaire (talk) 05:15, March 19, 2014 (UTC) :: Yup. Samantha is like Pennsylvania Two, etc. A working name. Time to move her, which will be a BIG job by the time we find all the links. --LeverageGuru (talk) 06:28, March 19, 2014 (UTC) :::I renamed her page and template, and all links I could think of just now. I'm not sure about the image category... scratch that, it seems to work just fine with the renamed template. Now off to renaming Samanthas in other articles. Helloclaire (talk) 06:53, March 19, 2014 (UTC) Axis II Personality Disorder While Shaw may only have said that she has an Axis II Personality Disorder, the way its cited in the article suggests that this is a specific condition. It is not. The DSM-4 (4th edition of a technical manual for diagnosis of psychological disorders defines 5 different axes of psychological stress (axes here being plural of axis, not the chopping tool). *Axis 1 contains acute "principle disorders" that require immediate attention. This includes things like depressive episodes, a flare up of a panic disorder, etc. *Axis 2 contains "personality disorders," which are often the root cause of an Axis I disorder. This includes anything from mental retardation to paranoid personality disorder. Antisocial, Avoidant, Borderline, Dependent, Narcissistic, Histrionic, Obsessive Compulsive, Schizoid and Scizotypal Personality Disorders also qualify. *Axis 3 concerns medical conditions that may be involved in a psychiatric episode. For instance, an asthma attack may be misinterpreted as a panic attack, and may also precipitate one. (Having been there, I can agree that not being able to breathe for no apparent reason is rather terrifying.) *Axis 4 is "psychosocial stressors". Recent divorce, death in the family, etc. Avid fans of Criminal Minds are probably aware of this list as events that trigger the subjects of that show *Axis 5 is "level of function". Basically, how well people fit into society and how they perform. Properly assessing seems like its far more complex than the layman can hope to achieve with even ballpark accuracy. Quite frankly, I would be very surprised if any major character in this show aside from Bear and, possibly, Detective Fusco do NOT suffer from some form of Axis II disorder. Finch, for one, has a clear case of paranoid personality disorder. Reese, Shaw and Root probably all fall under the Antisocial umbrella. In all 3 cases, their level of intelligence and organization suggests the sociopathic side of the spectrum, but I don't know the details well enough to delve any further. (I have no formal psychology training at all). Sources used for these axis definitions: http://faculty.fortlewis.edu/burke_b/Abnormal/Abnormalmultiaxial.htm and http://www.psyweb.com/DSM_IV/jsp/Axis_II.jsp 12:05, May 4, 2015 (UTC) : The point of the paragraph (sentence, really) is that Shaw's personality disorder is self-diagnosed, from reading the DSM-IV, which was in effect when she was in medical school. The article cites the disorder they way the show uses it. This isn't clinical psychology; it's a TV show, and they're reading an out of date manual (DSM-5 being the current manual, which has done away with the Axis disorders) rather in the way Shaw presumably did. Just as Shaw did fictionally, the writers saw what they needed to see in a laundry list of characteristics of which they have minimal understanding. Shaw, as an intern, would have been in the "a little knowledge is dangerous" stage, and self-diagnosed what was more likely, were she real, a simpler withdrawal disorder arising from abandonment. That's all well and good, but we're talking about a fictional character and her own beliefs about herself. When she found a family, many of those characteristics disappeared, making the misdiagnosis clear. Accuracy in terms of the diagnosis isn't really all that relevant. --LeverageGuru (talk) 17:16, May 4, 2015 (UTC)